


Snowed In

by Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slash, Smut, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Being snowed in with your secret love can't be a bad thing, can it?





	Snowed In

Brian sighed softly watching the snow fall from the sky, blanketing the ground and trees. Brian knew this had been a bad idea coming up into the mountains at this time of year, but he had been insistent. He wanted to spend time alone with Brian even though he wasn't sure why. 

He had fallen in love with Howie over the years and being up here snowed in with the older man wasn't helping Brian in the slightest, almost like he had planned for them to get stuck together. 

Brian jumped back to reality when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, trying not to let himself get to wrapped up in the idea Howie might just have feelings for him as well. It became harder when he felt those soft lips on his neck, giving him small kisses.

"Hey.." Howie said softly, his voice dripping like honey. "What you doing all the way over here?" 

Brian closed his eyes trying to keep himself calm and not shake as Howie continued to tease Brian's neck, his hands moving down to the hem of Brian's shirt, sneaking them up under it.

Brian bit his lower lip not believing what Howie was doing or how he was feeling. "I..I was just watching and wondering when the snow was going to let up." 

Howie grinned to himself as his teasing continued knowing Brian wouldn't be able to hold onto his reserve much longer. Howie had wanted to be with Brian for awhile now, but knew how much he would torture himself with the right and wrongs of the situation. 

"You know its not going to stop anytime soon, might as well enjoy the time while were stuck here." 

Howie's fingers trailed up from Brian's stomach to his chest, feeling those built muscles under them. He couldn't help but let his own shiver go, his hips arching up against Brian's ass, making Brian's eyes go wide and face turn red even though Howie couldn't see it.

"Brian.." Howie whispered softly.

Brian let his entire body shake, not believing this was happening and even though is brain was telling him how wrong it was, his heart was telling him how right it was and that there just might be a chance he could be with the person he had fallen in love with so long ago. 

"Brian..look at me." Howie said, almost with a commanding tone.

He didn't know what came over him, but he turned around looking straight into Howie's chocolate brown eyes. Howie smiled seeing the nervousness in Brian's own blue eyes, eyes that Howie loved looking into so much.

"Tell me this isn't what you want and it'll end here." He said softly. "I don't want you to regret anything." 

Brian felt a wave of love run over him hearing how caring and worried Howie was about him, making him fall even further in love with the older man.

"I want this...want you." Brian said softly. 

Howie couldn't help but let out a soft groan as he pulled his hands out of Brian's shirt, taking Brian's hand as he lead him to the bedroom. Brian knew words would only ruin what was about to happen so he silently followed him almost submissive like.

Howie shut the door before pulling Brian back into his arms both of them looking into each others eyes, their lips moving close to one another before connecting for the first time. Brian instantly wrapped his arms around the other man, pulling him closer as their tongues meet and taste one another. 

Their hands had moved up each other's backs, dragging their shirts up as they take the other's off. Brian couldn't help but feel a bit of red sneak up onto his cheeks, making Howie smile with a soft chuckle.

"Hey, you've got nothing to be ashamed of." He said softly, causing Brian to turn even redder. 

Howie slowly began to back Brian up towards the bed, the back of his legs hitting it as he fell back. Howie quickly moved up over the younger man, letting his body run over Brian's as they both moaned loudly.

"Fuck.." Brian said softly, right before Howie kissed him.

Brian wrapped his arms and legs around him as their cocks pressed up against one another for the first time.

"Brian baby.." Howie groaned, pushing his cock down against him.

"I want you." Brian panted, his accent coming out and causing Howie to shake.

"Don't worry, you'll get me." Howie grinned.

Howie kissed him again before moving down his neck and chest as Brian unwrapped his legs so he could get down further. Howie sat up and grinned down at him, he never thought he would ever have the love of his life under him and only hoped this would become more then just a one night fling.

Howie reached down wrapping his fingers inside the top of Brian's pj bottoms. 

"Lift up for me love." Howie said softly, smiling seeing Brian do just that. 

He got both their pants down, their cocks aching and hard. Brian bit his lip as his body shook seeing Howie completely naked and hard for him, Brian had done that to him. He leaned back down, kissing Brian lovingly as their cocks rub up against each other.

"See what you do to me?" Howie said softly.

"Howie..please." Brian begged softly.

They arched against each other before he slid down, pushing Brian's legs up and grabbing the lube. He settled himself between Brian's legs, popping the lid open, and squeezing some onto his finger. 

He rubbed against Brian's tight hole before pushing it in slowly, watching Brian's face. His eyes were completely closed as his face hard turned completely red and sweat had began to form. Howie had never seen anything so hot in his life.

"Brian, relax for me." 

Howie felt the muscles relax as he sunk his finger deeper inside the tightness. 

"God that feels so fucking good." Brian whimpered. 

Howie grinned as he continued to push his finger in and out of the warmness before adding another finger, getting a slight whimper of discomfort from Brian but was replaced quickly by Brian's hips arching down against his fingers, making Howie moan loudly and his cock throb.

"Howie..I need you..please.." Brian pleaded, his entire body was on fire.

He wanted nothing more then to buried inside his love and pulled his fingers out before lubing up his cock. He positioned himself right above Brian, his cock right at the entrance.

"Brian, look at me." Howie said, he wanted to watch those blue eyes glaze over in pleasure.

Brown and blue locked as he slid inside of him, causing them both to groan. They felt it, that sense of being home as if their hearts had finally found the other half. Howie tried to stay still so Brian could get used to the feeling. He laid his forehead on Brian's both of them panting.

"Brian..I gotta move." Howie whimpered.

Brian nodded softly, his hands going straight into Howie's hair, pulling him down so he could kiss him again. Brian was addicted to their kisses and couldn't get enough, wanting to explore and learn every part of Howie's mouth.

"Make love to me." Brian whispered.

Howie's entire body shook as he pulled out and pushed back in, hitting Brian's sweet spot, making the younger man's entire body arch up against him. The connection was there and they both felt it in both their bodies and eyes, they didn't want this to be a one time thing, they wanted to be together. 

Howie continued to move his hips up against Brian, loving the feel of the warm and tightness that was wrapped around his cock as if it was meant for him and only him.

"Fuck baby, you feel so good." Howie groaned, his movements becoming faster knowing he wasn't going to last much longer even though he wanted to.

"So do you love." Brian replied, his own hips arching up to meet Howie's.

Their bodies moved as one and Brian could tell Howie was trying so hard to hold on, they both were.

"Brian..I can't..." Howie whimpered softly.

"Then don't." Brian replied, pulling him closer to him.

Howie shook hearing Brian's words, spilling himself deep inside Brian's warmness in turn causing Brian to cover both their stomachs with his own release. Both men were panting hard as Howie laid his head on Brian's chest, feeling his hand run through his short hair lovingly.

Howie didn't move, not wanting to lose that connection they had found until he had to, not sure if he'd ever feel it again. He had seen something in Brian's eyes, but didn't want to get his hopes up so high that he ended up with a crushed heart because he misread the younger man. 

"Brian.." He said softly.

"Yeah?" Brian replied, almost asleep.

Howie looked up and grinned seeing Brian half asleep, but knew they need to talk about this.

"Brian, I need to know where we stand now." Howie said softly, almost fearful at Brian's answer.

The younger man opened his eyes, meeting scared and fearful brown ones. Brian wanted nothing more then to be with Howie and now realized that's where his heart would always want to be. He pulled the older man up to him, giving him one of the most passionate kisses either of them had experienced, smiling when he felt Howie respond. 

The two finally pulled away looking into each other's eyes, Brian's hand running down the side of Howie's cheek, smiling see the other man lean into the caresses.

"I love you and want to be with you." Brian finally answered.

The tears were already falling, Howie really didn't expect those words to fall from Brian's lips, but they had.

"I love you too and want the same thing." 

Brian sighed happily as the snuggled together as a couple, their hearts and souls finally connected and found their other halves. The two finally fell asleep in each others arms, both silently hoping the snow would keep them in for a little longer.


End file.
